<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars &amp; Roses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336644">Stars &amp; Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I guess?) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Astrology, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dark Harry, M/M, Partying, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson isn’t that great in the arts but one thing he knows he’s great at is loving the night sky. So what if his other half shows him the other beauties of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go easy on me yeah? It’s my first fic and I guess I’m just nervous. I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, Louis walks out of the bar, he was working in, worked in, he thinks. Tired, but still restless. Tomorrow is going to be his first day at University. He got his job at the bar as a waiter when he was 17. The owner was desperate for someone to take the job. So Louis took this chance to at least get some cash before he entered Uni. His mom wasn’t happy when she found out about where he works. But when time passed, she didn’t question it again. It was his last day there since he was attending college tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Louis is smart.</p><p> </p><p>He says to himself, trying to compose himself while driving home. He was, but, it didn’t help the anxious thoughts wandering around his mind. People always say Uni is hard and all that stuff. It didn’t bother him before, but, now that he’s this close to attending it, he can’t stop thinking of the worst things that can happen to him there. What if the teachers hate him? What if all the things he’s learned all go to waste? What if he cannot fucking focus on anything? He stops by the road for a moment to calm down.  “Get a grip Tomlinson,” he says as he continues to drive home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once he gets out of his car, he can already hear the chaos in their house. Having four sisters and a brother is harder to handle than you anticipate. When he opens the door, he’s greeted by Doris wearing a princess gown with a tiara on the top of her head. “Hello there, Princess Doris, where is your mum?” he asked. “Our mum Prince Lou, and she’s at the kitchen cooking dinner,” she replied with a huge smile across her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Walking to the kitchen, he can already smell the delicious meal his mum was cooking. “Hi mum, dinner smells amazing,” he says, placing a kiss on his mum’s cheek. “Thanks, darling, aren’t you going to pack your stuff for tomorrow?” she asked. “I’m going to, just gonna eat dinner first if that’s ok?” he says with a chuckle. “Of course,” his mom replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, he says Goodnight to his siblings and his mum. When he reached his room, he slowly scanned it. He won’t be here for a long time. He won’t see his family too. Well, that’s Uni for you, he thinks. He packs, clothes, some books that he knows he’s definitely not going to read anytime soon, and pictures of his family with him. He’s going to miss them loads, but no one needs to know that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he finished being a sap and also finished packing, he set the luggage aside and tried to drift to sleep even if his nerves weren't letting him do so. Still thinking about how to get a new job near his school to at least have some income and not rely on his mum all the time when it comes to expenses now that he's going to attend college.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waking up to his alarm. It’s 5 fucking am, it was too early for him, and nothing he can do about it. He wondered if he should bathe or not. He ended up having one. When he was done, he goes down to eat some breakfast. At least he can start his day with something nice, cereal. He eats his Coco Pops happily and makes some PB&amp;J for the road when he gets hungry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He said goodbye to his mum and siblings, hugging every single one of them. He was about to hop into his car when Lottie hugged him from behind and said, “I’m gonna miss you Lou” and he doesn’t think he can handle her cuteness, so he crouches down and said: “I’m gonna miss you, too Lots" while pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was a lot easier to leave than he thought, but he hopes this isn't the only thing that's going to be easier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he got to his dorm, he saw someone already there. He guesses it’s his new roommate. The lad was only a few centimeters taller than him. He had these eyes that looked like they belonged to a puppy. Well, fuck, the other guy was already unpacked when he got there. Great. He didn’t really want to unpack just yet so, he went to the other guy and introduced himself, “Hello. I’m Louis, I’m from Doncaster, how about you?”. The puppy-eyed one didn’t answer quickly. He just stood there looking at the ground. When he finally looked up to Louis, he said: “Erm, hi there, I’m Liam, I’m from Wolverhampton” Liam was a shy guy, Louis could tell, he hopes he can actually get along with him ‘cause if he doesn’t, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he isn’t friends with his roomie, that would suck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He entered his new room, and well, it wasn’t what he expected. It was much nicer than he thought, with polished floors, stone-like walls, and a breathtaking view. It was like he was in a hotel, but so much better. He flopped down at his new bed, he thought he was dead because the bed felt like clouds in heaven or something cheesy like that. He went outside to get his schedule, passing Liam in the process.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing his classes, he sighed as he saw that art is his first subject. He was good at art, if say so himself, but he didn’t enjoy it as much as others do. He decides to go back to the dorm to at least get a change of clothes ‘cause why not.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back, Liam was still there. He was eyeing the kitchen like he was looking for something, or maybe was. He stood beside him and asked, “Whatcha lookin’ at mate?” The other lad was surprised and shot him with a shocked look and said “The cooking equipment is so expensive, I wanna cook using them if I’m being honest”. “I mean you can, it is our dorm now. Why? You good at cooking?” he teases. “Oh God, no, I’m just a decent cook, it relaxes me, I guess” “Well then mate, you’re the one who’s cooking for us ‘cause I’m shit at cooking,” he says while sitting at the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I got to go, mate. Art class is gonna start anytime soon,” Louis says. “Go ahead. My first subject is literature. It doesn’t start in an hour or so,” he said while sitting on their couch. He walks out to head to his first class. While walking down the hall, he can already hear the chatter about a certain student that he can’t seem to get the hype of. He doesn’t know if it was Zach? Zeek? Zen? He doesn’t really care. But his name keeps on repeating, too many times. All he knows is that it started with a Z. When he got into his seat, he saw the guy everyone was talking about. Then it just clicked, Zayn bloody Malik was the name. He doesn’t know what happened, but now he’s just staring at every movement the lad does. He wasn’t that invested in the guy earlier, but now he can’t take his eyes off him. He had raven black hair, tanned skin, bright brown eyes, and tattooed skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Zayn Malik isn’t just a handsome face. The man was great at art. He creates murals around town. When he thought he couldn’t get more perfect, he was wrong. Zayn was a fucking angel. He doesn’t have the superiority complex as most people who are famous on the campus was. I mean, he’s just a decent human being. But he’s still mesmerizing. The staring stopped when the teacher came in. Gotta stop eyeing pretty boys in class Tommo, he thinks, grinning. God, he’s so not straight. He doesn’t care one bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were asked to draw a random thing that comes to their mind, so Louis just drew an alleyway that was located in his hometown, when he finished it, it wasn’t that bad he thought. When the class was done, he saw the works of his classmates and they were so good! Especially Zayn’s and someone named Niall? What a weird name but he doesn’t question it furthermore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When he gets back to his dorm, Liam wasn’t there yet. He decides to go to a bakery near the campus that he saw when he was driving there. He just walked there since it was very close. When he got to the bakery, there were only a few people in it. Walking in, he saw lots of beautiful paintings on the walls, mostly abstract but they were beautiful nonetheless. He just ordered some cake and a cuppa tea. He sat by the window to take in the view across the street, it was a garden full of forget-me-nots and Louis loved it. It was his favorite flower since he was a kid, he saw them at the park once and he just loved it since then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was just about to leave the bakery when someone called his name “Louis!” the voice coming from behind him. Louis turned around to see THE ZAYN MALIK calling out for him, he thought his mind was fucking with him but no, it wasn’t. “Umm, yeah, that’s me, aren’t you Zayn?” he says trying to act cool. “Yeah, that’s me, I saw you in Art Class earlier and I also saw your work, and damn man, it was bloody amazing!” Zayn says, and Louis’ jaw almost dropped on the floor. Did he like his work? Wow, ok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” he asked. “Of course, I just wanna ask if you wanna finish this mural I’m making beside this bakery with me if that’s alright?” Shit. Shit. Shit.”Ermm yeah, sure, I’d love to” That was a first, he thought. When he looked at the half-finished mural, it looked like a huge cupcake, oh and there was another guy with them. “Uh, hi, I’m Louis, how about you?” The guy turned around to see him, he was blonde short like him and he was wearing a band shirt, Queen, cool. He reached to shake Louis’s hand and said “I’m Niall! Nice to meet you mate” And oh- he was that guy he thought that has a weird name. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I saw your work earlier! It was great!” Louis says. “Yeah, I love art, that’s how Zayn and I became friends, we were both drawing on a certain alley back in high school and just talked to each other and the rest is history” he smiles as he tells the story “I’m also the one who made those paintings inside the bakery you were in!” That explains why they looked absolutely stunning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Zayn invited me to help you guys finish this mural, is that alright?” he says shyly, why the fuck is he so nervous? Oh yeah, maybe because they were absolutely amazing in painting while he was just average. He started to paint freely since it’ll be much easier than tensing up and messing up the whole mural. He just went with the flow and painted. When they finished it, it was almost dark and he had to go back. “Wow, we really made this?” Louis says in utter shock. It looked amazing, the cupcake was bright and just the other parts looked just as good. “Yep, we did better believe it” Zayn replied, proud of himself. </p><p> </p><p>They sat by the painting, taking a break. But Niall decided to speak up, “Do you guys wanna go into the bakery and get something to eat? Painting a wall got me all hungry”. So they got up, Zayn having to pull Niall to stand ‘cause he's just lazy. </p><p> As they entered the bakery, they realized that they’re the only people there. So they got a table for three. Even though Louis just ate there, he really did get hungry with all the paintings they did. Niall sat beside Zayn while Louis sat across them. It was comfortable talking to them. Niall basically laughs at everything and Zayn tells them crazy things that happened throughout the day.</p><p> </p><p> So Louis told them about how he heard Zayn’s name basically everywhere during the first period. “Yeah, lots of people were whispering your name around the hallway. That’s why I was confused when you asked me to join you two to paint. You’re very popular, so I was skeptical that you noticed me even though I just got here not less than 24 hours ago”.</p><p> </p><p>“Well about that, I saw you looking at me before art class started, I thought you wanted to be friends” Zayn answered chuckling. Fuck, no just what the fuck, was he that obvious staring at Zayn? Well, he was kind of staring for too long for a normal person, but still, he just sat there, frozen. What was he supposed to say? <em> Yeah, you looked so handsome and I’m gay so hello. </em>He was slowly losing it when Zayn spoke again “It’s ok mate, you weren’t the only one, I just want to make new friends, that’s all” smiling as he talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the staring, everyone was talking about you so I just had to look why the hell are you so popular, now I understand why” Louis answered. “Why’s that?” Zayn asked, “Why was what?” “Why am I popular Louis? You said you understood why, so tell me, why am I popular Louis- wait, what’s your last name again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tomlinson”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think I’m popular, Louis Tomlinson?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because you have this charm, alright? You’re great, wait, no, absolutely amazing in the arts and you’re bloody handsome. How can someone be so fucking attractive? I’ll never know. And really, you’re a good guy, too. I’ve heard the stories, Malik, your name is mentioned in every corner of the campus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect that, but I’ll take it,” Zayn says</p><p> </p><p>“What did you expect?” he says, “Nothing really, maybe because I’m gay? I don’t know” Zayn answered</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were gay, I haven’t heard that one,” Louis says “There’s nothing wrong with that though, I mean we’re all a little bit gay aren’t we?” he chuckles</p><p> </p><p>Niall joined him, laughing, then finally Zayn laughed as well. “That’s true, Niall here is straight, but I still see him looking at some lads and licking his lips and all that stuff” “Hey, am not, I just think they’re fit, that’s all” “That’s gay Niall, very gay” Zayn laughs as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, it’s late. I gotta go lads, it was really nice meeting you both and I hope we can talk again soon. It’s getting really dark and I still don’t know my way around the place” Louis says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he could move, Niall spoke up, “You wanna join us back at our dorm first?” OUR dorm, that makes sense, they were best friends after all. “Kind offer, but I got to go back to mine, my new roomie must be looking for me, see you guys tomorrow yeah?” he says. “Sure mate, see ya, Louis!” Niall shouted while walking away with Zayn. </p><p> </p><p>Louis was unlocking the door when he heard Liam playing a bloody guitar. When he entered, the playing stopped, he pouted ‘cause Liam was really great at playing. “Hi Liam, why’d you stop playing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi there Louis, oh and nothing, my hands were just getting tired,” Liam explained. Before Louis could talk, Liam continued and asked "Where have you been? It’s dark out mate.” “I just went to a bakery and <em>paintedamuralwithzaynmalik,</em> ” he says. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Liam asked. “I said I painted a mural with Zayn Malik” he finally says “Oh- isn’t he the one who’s known ‘cause he’s an amazing painter. And because he’s so damn fit and handsome.” “You got a crush on him, Liam?” Louis teases. “Maybe” the other one responds. “Wait, wait-” he couldn’t finish what he was about to say when Liam continued.</p><p> </p><p> “Is there a problem with me being gay?” frustrated. “No, there’s no problem with that, I’m gay too, no need to get mad, I was just surprised I guess, I thought you were straight” “I thought you were straight, too,” he says giggling. “No hard feelings?” Lou asked “None” Liam smiles as he replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Good, the first day was great. He hopes it won’t be that bad in the future. He goes into his room, locking the door. He sits on his bed looking out the window, he just takes in the beautiful view of the school. Lights on every building and everything was just peaceful. He loved it, he relaxes onto the bed as he falls asleep still wearing his day clothes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw the comments a couple of people left on the previous chapter. Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’m glad people liked it. This one is a bit shorter but I just wanted to write the 2nd chapter before my mom has to use my PC again :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he wakes up, he realizes that the uncomfortable jeans he wore the day before were still on. He was so tired from painting that gigantic wall that he didn’t get to change his clothes and now his body feels so stiff from the incredibly tight clothes. Louis gets up and goes for a quick shower. It was still early in the morning, so  Liam was still sleeping. Good, since doesn’t want his roommate to see the state he was in at the moment. His face was bright red because he turned on the water too hot and burned his skin off. “Fucking hell, why do I do this to myself,” he says frustrated. Then, he immediately turned on the cold water to calm his nerves down. </p><p> </p><p>After that God's forsaken shower, he sees that Liam is already up eating some breakfast. Maybe he took a lot longer in the shower than he thought Liam was able to cook something for himself, wait, hold up. There were two plates with food on the table, did Liam cook for him, too? He started approaching the dining table when Liam spoke “Hey there Louis, you took a long time in there so I decided to cook for both of us! Is that ok?  I made the usual, eggs and bacon.” Louis was in shock, even though it was a simple meal, it looked so tasty, he didn’t realize he was drooling until Liam pointed it out “Mate, you good? You’re drooling over there” Oops?</p><p> </p><p>His alarm went off, he didn’t realize he woke up that early that his alarm went off 30 minutes after he got up. That’s a good sign, he thought. Getting changed was the easiest thing he did that morning. He just picked up a blue shirt and black pants. Then, he fixed his hair into a fringe as he does every day. He finally looked at the mirror, looking at his backside, and then concludes that he looks good as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Liam, so about yesterday, you said that you had a slight crush on Zayn. Do you maybe wanna join us for lunch later, so you can get to know him and all that stuff. And listen, I’m not trying to act cupid or something, but, never mind.” Louis just bowed his head down, embarrassed. Before it can get more embarrassing, Liam finally spoke, “Louis I would love that. I’m shaking right now ‘cause I’m so nervous” “Lad, it’s gonna be ok. If it doesn’t end well, I hope it does, though, I’ll be here, yeah” Louis patted his back. “Thank you,” Liam replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When he started to walk into the classroom, Niall grabbed him by the arm and dragged him near him and Zayn. “How are you doing Lou?”, Zayn asked. “I’m great! I was just tired from all the painting we did yesterday,” “Yeah, I had to eat another meal when we got back then I just passed out on the couch!” Niall says while laughing. Their chatter was interrupted by a curly-headed bloke that entered the room. It was only the three of them when the guy entered since it was so early like 7 am tops. </p><p> </p><p>The guy was wearing a weird patterned sweater, jeans, and a beanie. He looks like a hipster, but a lot more emo. Louis couldn’t describe the lad properly, but he couldn’t deny that he looked gorgeous. He was met by emerald green eyes, milk-like skin, and a chiselled nose. He didn’t even notice it, but he suddenly stared into the eyes of the other lad.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, where are the other students?” the guy says. His voice was deep and raspy but sounded sweet for some reason.”Class doesn’t start for another hour, so people aren’t here yet” Niall says. “Then why are you guys here?” he says, even if his tone doesn’t imply any concerns whatsoever. “Nothing really, we just wanted to be here, is that going to be a problem?” Zayn asked. “I guess not,” the guy answers, Louis still doesn’t know what his name is so he asks “Hey, what’s your name?” “Just call me H.S.” the fuck? H.S. Was this guy serious or what.</p><p> </p><p>H.S. Went to the back of the room and sat at one of the chairs. He pulled out his vintage notebook and started writing. Louis is either weirded out or fascinated by him. He doesn't know. When the teacher finally came in, he called out for someone. “Mr Harry Edward Styles? Are you here?” And then H.S. Stood and said “Yes, I’m here.” smiling as he sat back down and oh my god. <em> HE HAD DIMPLES. ADORABLE FUCKING DIMPLES. </em></p><p> </p><p>Louis feels like he’s light-headed. </p><p> </p><p>Today, they were asked to paint or draw something magical. Louis decides to paint a Fairy Forest because he was always mesmerized by them when he saw the forest on TV. He was always fascinated by anything that sparkles because they were beautiful. It’s that simple, so he made it as pleasing as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Staring at his work, he thought it was missing something. So he drew a white moon at the top-right corner of the canvas. After a lot of blending, it looked divine. His painting was filled with moth-eaten trees, a crystal clear stream, and a field full of forget-me-nots. The setting was night, so he drew beaming stars at the top.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he was one of the first people that finished. So he wasn’t able to observe the works of the others. But, he did see Curly’s work. It was the constellation Aquarius and Pegasus. If it was a normal drawing, he wouldn’t think it was magical. But the way the lad drew it was outstanding. The constellations were shown by representing living things, a Pegasus and a Water Carrier. The blending was perfect and the constellations were accurately formed.</p><p> </p><p>Louis would know since he was a nerd for anything related to astrology. He was going to touch it when Harry spoke “No touching my work,” in a stern voice. “Sorry, Harry.” “I told you to call me H.S.,” he says, “I’m not calling you that, Curly,” the nickname slipping out of his mouth. “What did you just call me?” Harry asked, his voice confused, but with a hint of, what was it. Amusement? “Umm, I have to go,” Louis panics as he storms out of the room. Leaving Harry to just stare as he ran.</p><p> </p><p>During lunchtime, he pulled Liam into joining him, Niall, and Zayn in the cafeteria. He asked the pair earlier if it was ok for them to eat lunch together with his roommate and they were happy to agree. Now that they were at the same table, Liam was subtly gripping Louis’ wrist because of how nervous he was. “Mate, it’s gonna be alright. We’re just gonna eat and talk,”</p><p> </p><p>Niall, Zayn, and Louis were talking about their work earlier in Art Class but then, Liam interrupted “Do any of you play FIFA?” Then he just blushed when Zayn looked him directly in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I love FIFA, Niall and I used to play it most of the time when we had nothing to do.” Zayn answered, his eyes wide. “You didn’t tell me you played FIFA, we could’ve played last night! I usually play alone since my siblings are too young and my old best friend wasn’t really into it.” Louis says.</p><p> </p><p>Niall wasn’t able to speak from his mouth was full of food. When he finally swallowed it down, “Are we gonna go to the bakery after class or what?” he says. “Sure, the pastries were delicious. And I can use a cuppa tea today,” Louis answered. “What bakery?” Liam asked. “The one where we ate yesterday, and the building where we made that mural I was talking about”.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys wanna go to the footie field?” Zayn asked them. They all agreed to go there after they ate. They were about to leave when Harry sat at their table. “Aren’t you guys going to leave?”  he asks. “No, not really” Louis immediately said. The other guys looked at him confused, they were going somewhere, but Louis didn’t know why he answered <em>no. </em>He wanted to go to the field, but he guesses he wanted to be around someone, in particular, a lot more.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t want to be rude, even if they were all confused, so they stayed. Zayn was staring at Louis.  He didn’t know why he wanted to stay so he asked him “Ey, why’d you want to stay?” “Mate, I don’t know. Let’s just go,” Louis answered. They stood up and left Harry. Louis might’ve been imagining it, but he thought he saw Harry frown. </p><p> </p><p>When they got there, there were only a few students there since most of them still have classes. <em> It was pleasant</em>, Louis thinks. “Lads, let’s sit over there,” Zayn says, pointing into the seats. But Niall had a better idea “C’mon Zayn, let’s just lay down here,” he says as he puts his back against the grass. They joined him and it was relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>They were laying down on the ground. All of the boys were chatting about FIFA, about their favourite players. “Mine is Lionel Messi, the man is unreal!” Liam says “But Cristiano Ronaldo is amazing, too” continued “Robert Lewandowski literally exists,” Zayn said.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re getting along real well huh” Louis whispers to Niall, “Yeah, that’s good, he’s shy most of the time so I like seeing him make friends. And to see Liam, a guy who wasn’t even here a week ago is having a full conversation with someone famous as Zayn is really cool to see” Niall then answered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> They saw that the banter of the two kept going on. So, Niall and Louis left them to go to the bakery all by themselves. </p><p> </p><p>They were walking to the bakery, but then: “Niall, can I ask you something?”  Louis asked </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know anything about that guy named Harry”</p><p> </p><p>“All I know about him is that he lives here, that’s it. He’s been living here since we were in junior year. But no one really knows anything about him. He just showed up in this place but never really made any friends that I know of. I do see him at parties and stuff, but talking to no one at all,”</p><p> </p><p>That’s… tragic</p><p> </p><p>“No one? Like not even one person? ” He was so confused</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, not that I know off, no” That was the last thing Niall said until they entered the bakery.</p><p>“I’ll just get an English muffin and tea,” Louis says as he ordered at the counter, and Niall got a couple of bagels and coffee.</p><p> </p><p>They got a seat by the window, it’s where Louis sat yesterday afternoon. “Do you know who owns that house across the street? The one who has a garden of Myosotis,” he asked Niall. “That’s where Harry lives, I saw him go in there when I was painting stuff for this shop. I think that Myosotis is new though, I’ve never noticed them before,” he answered, still munching on his bagel. It started raining outside but it was still nice.</p><p> </p><p>A  few minutes passed by when two people came into the bakery. The pair didn’t notice the newcomers until they spoke. “Hey, dickheads, you left us on the football field and we didn’t know where you guys went,” Liam says angrily. “We didn’t want to disturb both of you, it looked like you were having a fun time bantering if I’m being honest,” Niall said. “I- I’m, yeah” Zayn doesn't continue ‘because he knew it was true; They realized that Zayn and Liam were soaking wet because it was raining and they didn’t have an umbrella. “How about you guys ask the owner if they have spare towels so that we can dry you two,” Niall said</p><p> </p><p>So they got some towels and wrapped the pair in them. Louis took care of Liam while Niall took care of his best friend. Before he can say anything, he notices that Liam was wearing Zayn’s jacket. He must’ve given it to him when it started raining, well that’s disgustingly adorable. He thinks it’s going well for Liam, imagine the guy you like giving you his jacket because it was raining. Typical stuff from a RomCom but it was still sweet though.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Li, is that Zayn’s?” he asked as he touched the jacket. “Yeah, it was cold and it was raining obviously,” Liam answered. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice mate, do you think he likes you back?”</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t know, he’s a great guy, he would’ve down it to anyone”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but it’s a good start though”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you? That Styles guy, you like him, don’t you? ”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah mate, I just think he’s interesting with his hipster get-up”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Alright”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation finished when the rain did as well. They thanked the owner for letting them stay and for lending them the towels. The owner was extremely nice and now they had to leave. “Thank you so much for letting us wait until the rain stopped, and for the towels!” Niall said. Walking outside, the sidewalk was covered with rainwater, but Louis, like the little minx he is, stomped on it to splashed water everywhere; including most of their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Louis,” the other guys said in chorus. “Oops?” he replied, but then someone said, “Um hi”. They looked at where the voice came from. It was no other than Harry Styles. And if Louis thought it couldn’t get any worse, he realizes that he splashed water on him, too. Fuck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeyyy Harry’s here. I wanted to include Ziam because why not. It’s a pain in the arse to write when you’re surrounded by adults since they asked what I was doing. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, I’m writing a fanfic about my favorite gay couple ‘cause I want to. And also myosotis is another name for forget-me-nots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was lazy so it took a few days to write. I know I would get lazier but I’m dedicated to writing this so enjoy :&gt;</p><p>there are usage of alcohol in this so if you don't want to read it, you can just read the next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t have been imagining it. He splashed water on Harry Styles and he just said hi. There were lots of things he could do, maybe run, confidently say sorry or maybe bow down? The thing is, he just stood there, frozen. When he finally found words to speak, “S-soz about that, mate. Got too carried away with the puddles.” Louis was expecting a scowl or a “piss off” may be an eye-roll, but all he did was walk away. Not looking at any of them while strolling to his house across the street. Even if it was a short meeting, he embarrassed himself.<em> AGAIN. </em> To release the tension, Niall then laughed about how all soaked, they were, “Mate, we just dried these two, now we have to dry ourselves, thanks” “Should we go back to the bakery or should we go back to our dorms?” Liam asked, “Let’s just go home, it doesn’t matter, at least we can change a bit earlier rather than later.” Zayn answered.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of things were said, but Louis heard nothing. He was still staring at the curly boy that he just soaked. Zayn then snapped at him “Earth to Louis Earth to Louis, are you there. You got a bit lost there” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry,” he says, still not looking at any of them. “Let’s go, Louis. I had a great time guys,” Liam said, smiling happily.</p><p> </p><p>The pair entered their dorm while Louis is still thinking about what happened earlier. “Louis, d’ya maybe wanna play FIFA? I mean, it’s ok if you don’t” Liam asked him as he walks towards the living room. “I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood to play right now. Maybe some other time?” Louis politely declines. He walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was still a bit full because of earlier, but he’s a bit hungry. He looks at his options, some fried chicken, salad. Ew, no thank you. Louis settled with a bag of chips. Walking to the living room, he sees Liam picking up his guitar. Maybe he can hear him play properly now, and not interrupted by human pain. Liam strums some familiar chords, as he listens more carefully, he recognizes the song. It was Somebody to Love by Queen. “Freddie Mercury, legendary queer icon,” Louis says.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of his favourite songs. He remembers when his mum played this song around the house and said it was <em>one of the most vulnerable songs she knows</em>. And it was, every song wrote perfectly. It was tempting him to sing, the song was an absolute masterpiece. So he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everyday, I try and I try and I try </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But everybody wants to put me down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They say I'm going crazy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They say I got a lot of water in my brain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, got no common sense </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got nobody left to believe in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah yeah yeah yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, Lord </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ooh somebody, ooh somebody </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can anybody find me somebody to love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The playing stops, so he looks back at Liam and sees him staring at him, shocked. “Lou, you have an incredible voice. What the fuck, why have you never said you had the voice of an angel??? ” He asks, clearly acting disappointed. “First of all, thank you. Second, we haven’t even known each other for a week, there are a lot more things you’ll get to know about me.”  Louis says a bit smugger than he intended.“Sing for us, like the group. If you’re comfortable with it” Liam says. “I mean, I guess I will, eventually. But, singing is just a hobby, I have,” he answered. “I understand, I feel the same way by playing my guitar here. Usually, play it when I’m alone,” he says. “Mate, I’m just gonna go ahead and brush my teeth. You can go to bed, ” Louis said.<br/><br/></p><p>When he got to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth as he told Liam earlier then he washes his face next. After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. “Uni’s going better than I expected,” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>When he walks towards his room, he sees that Liam had already gone to bed. He enters his room, then he just stares at the window to admire the sky for one moment. The last time he slept there, he didn’t get the chance to look outside properly, but, now that he does, he realizes that he can go outside. When he did step outside, a cold gust of wind greeted him. He wasn’t that very fond of the cold, but he’ll just ignore it, for now. The view was worth the shivering coldness surrounding him. He looks up and sees that the sky was clear, no cloud in sight and the stars came out and shone. The sky was lovely that night, he was stargazing when he saw the constellation of Pegasus and Aquarius. It reminded him of Harry’s painting. He was still starstruck by how beautiful it was. He continues studying the sky and then sees that Pisces wasn’t there. It saddened him because it was the first constellation he’d ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>There was a boy back from his neighbourhood that showed him it back when he was little. He said that it looked like a ball attached to a string, he didn’t really recognize the boy that showed him the constellation because it was night time. It was the last time that he saw him, but he never got the chance to say thank you for showing him a beauty he never had the chance to appreciate before.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by another thought. He really needed to get a job, immediately. Before his mind can go wander more, he gets up and goes back into his room. </p><p> </p><p>He fell onto his bed and it felt so comfortable. The fluffy blankets were the star of it. He sees that he was still wearing his day clothes, so he changes into something more sleep-appropriate. He doesn’t want to repeat what happened the other day. He then goes back onto his bed, he drifts off slowly.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next day when he smelled the delicious aroma of pancakes. He gets out of his bed and puts on his slippers. He was just outside of his bedroom and the smell was only getting stronger. When he was finally in the kitchen, he tried not to laugh when he saw Liam wearing a “Kiss the Cook'' apron while he was making breakfast.  “What have we got here, Liam? I didn’t know you had that apron, it looks tremendous, mate.” Louis teases him. “You’re not the only one who has things to hide, ” he answered rather quickly. “Here, eat some pancakes, it will shut your mouth up”  he added next. So, Louis does, he munches and munches and munches. But then, his stomach growled at him for eating too many pancakes. “Ugh, I think I should have slowed down from eating your pancakes, but they were so delicious,” he says. “Thank you, I’m glad you liked it.” he pauses for a second and continued, “I’m going to sound very desperate but can you maybe bring Zayn some pancakes as well?” “Didn’t know you were that kind of a romantic but yeah, of course!” he answered eagerly. It wouldn’t hurt to at least help, someone.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he saw when he entered the classroom was Harry. He was sitting there writing in his notebook while chewing some gum. That’s when he noticed that they were the only two people in there. He sees that Harry was only wearing shirts and pants. It exposed the tattoos on his arms that he didn’t get to see yesterday. It covered most of his right arm and Louis was weird for staring at them one by one. Then, Harry stopped writing and stared out the window. He was yet to notice that Louis was in the room with him so he wanted to approach him. “Hey, Harry, how are you doing,” he says. He didn’t receive an answer. He was about to ask again when Zayn entered. Before he could turn around and greet him, Harry took off his earphones and gave him a questioning look. He wasn’t able to say anything ‘cause Zayn called him. “Louis, c’mere”. “Hey, Zayn. Liam said to bring these to you. They’re pancakes that he made for breakfast,” he said as he reached out to give him the container. “Woah- these smell amazing. I bet they taste better,” Zayn says “They do, actually, I ate too much of them,” he says. Zayn was about to eat one when Niall snatched it from his hands. “Eyy, dickheads, I’m here. And wow, who made these? These are fucking amazing.” Niall laughs as he points to the pancakes, ” Lemme have some” Zayn said, whining. He ate some and his eyes went wide. “I have to thank Liam for these. They’re fluffy and tasty holy shit.” “He would love that, Zayn” Louis implied. “Is he gonna join us for lunch later?” Niall asks.” Yeah, I think he’s going to join you two, I won’t be attending lunch, I wanna explore around here first” Louis explained.</p><p> </p><p>Their lessons went by quickly, it has been just another discussion that he just tuned out. Then, he heard someone mumbling things. It sounded like someone was reciting the name of the stars. It reminded him of when he was studying the names of stars. He just can’t stop memorizing them even if he tried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ACAMAR </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ACHERNAR </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Achird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ACRUX </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Acubens </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ADARA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adhafera </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adhil </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AGENA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ain al Rami </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Al Anz </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Al Kalb al-Rai </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Al Minliar al Asad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Al Minliar al Shuja </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aladfar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alathfar </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Albaldah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Albali </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ALBIREO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alchiba </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ALCOR </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ALCYONE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It kept on going, alphabetically. He wanted to join. Damn, he was such a nerd. It continued, on and on, Louis was impressed. He didn’t know who was reciting, so he turned around to look for them. Maybe he can get more friends that were interested in the things he was. He was shocked when he found who it was. Harry was the one who kept reciting those stars. The urge to join him grew more and more until Harry missed two stars.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yed Posterior </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yed Prior </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yildun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zaniah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zaurak </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zavijah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zibal </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zosma </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ZubenElakrab </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zuben Elakribi </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He missed two. Fucking hell, don’t you dare say it, he thinks. But he HAD to. </p><p> </p><p>“Zuben Elgenubi and Zuben Elschemali'' he mumbles under his breath. He knows that Harry heard him when he shoots him with a look. <em> You’re not the only one who likes stars, curly, </em>he thinks. When he still feels Harry staring at him, he coughs and wiggles around his seat. His stomach felt like a festival, it was doing a bunch of flips. It felt like an eternity when the class finally ended. He gathered his stuff and stood up, he felt someone brush by his arms when he did. He wasn’t really going to pay attention to it when he saw that it was Harry. He freezes but all Harry did was walk past him and walk out the door.</p><p> </p><p>When he got out of the room and saw Zayn and Niall “I’m gonna go to my next class” he said. “We don’t have classes until after lunch. Are you sure you won’t join us when we eat?” Zayn asked with concerned eyes. “Sorry, I won’t join you, lads. But have fun while vacant, I guess,” he answered. After they talked, Niall pulled Zayn with him to go to the campus ground.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was lunchtime. He went to the field that they went to yesterday. A few people were running, playing football, or just strolling around. He laid down on the grass and stared up. The sky was filled with fluffy clouds. They were covering the Sun but he didn’t mind. He doesn’t want to turn blind when he stares at the sky. He got up and saw none other than Harry himself, sitting by the bleachers. Harry was staring at him. Was he staring because of the splashing incident? Or because of earlier in Art Class? Either way, he was staring at him with no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking if he should approach him or brush him aside. Since he’s an idiot, he went on and went to talk to him. “Um….Hi, Harry,” he says while fiddling the hem of his shirt. He was a nervous wreck ‘cause he actually wants to be his friend. Harry turns to him and meets his gaze. It took a full fifteen seconds before he answered. “Hi there, Louis,” It isn’t supposed to be this tense but it was. “Do you like football or something, since you’re here?” Louis said to at least release some tension. “No, not really. It’s peaceful here. The wind is cooler here than the rest of the school” Harry simply explained. There was nothing else to talk about, Louis should leave, but he didn’t. He sat beside him and said nothing, he just stared into the field. He then dropped his gaze onto Harry’s notebook. He didn’t want to invade his privacy so he just stared at the cover of it. It was doodled with stars and some things were written on it. <em> The darkest nights produce the brightest stars </em>and <em> Sleep the sadness away. </em>That’s awful and kinda sad. What else can he know about Harry? Other than he was obviously a person who doesn’t share much.</p><p> </p><p>Harry caught him staring and said “Please don’t look at my notebook”, it was small and quiet. He looked up to meet Harry’s eyes and they finally showed emotion. It was still kind of empty, but it showed nervousness and scaredness. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find an explanation. “Sorry about that,” he just says. He didn’t want to see his eyes so he stood up and walked away. Not even turning around to see if Harry was looking. </p><p> </p><p>It was becoming a bit of a tradition of going to the bakery, so he went there to check if the guys were there. He walked into the bakery after class and saw them already eating some pastries. “Louis! Where have you been, lad?” Niall asks. “I’ve been strolling around the school as I said” he answered. “Do you guys, maybe want to party? I’m in the mood of getting wasted,” he continued. “I’m down for it, I really wanna enjoy myself right now,” Zayn said. Liam didn’t respond to them and just nodded. </p><p> </p><p>When they entered the bar, the smell of alcohol was already intoxicating itself. The bar was located a few blocks from the campus. There were lots of people, bright lights flashing, and loud music that’s gonna make his ears ringing tomorrow morning.  He sees a couple of people grinding each other. Some people getting their ass wasted by the bartender. And some were snogging each other’s faces off. This was gonna be a great night.</p><p> </p><p>Louis wasted no time to take some shots. He kept chugging on beers. He knows his head is going to hurt tomorrow, but he really doesn’t care. Louis was feeling a bit quirky so he got some Vodka. He didn’t bother to water it down, he just drank it like soda. He sees Niall and Zayn getting Rum for themselves. “Uh, lads, are you having fun?” he says as he puts down one of his glasses. “Pfft- yeah, c’mon obviously,” Zayn says.”Yer stewpid to not enjoy all of this” Niall said, his accent was showing drastically.</p><p> </p><p>Louis went to the dance floor and enjoyed himself. He was jumping up and down, but then he bumped into Liam “Hey, Liam, aren’t you going to get a drink” he asked him. “No, not really. I just wanted to dance around,” Liam answered. That was the last time he talked to Liam for the rest of the time they were there. He got a bit too lost in the music and he didn’t notice that someone was gripping his hips.  He only realizes it when the man put his head onto his shoulders. “Smells so good, baby,” the stranger said. Louis grunted and said, “Stop touching me, OH MY GOD, STOP IT”. He kept pushing him away and when he finally got to let him stop, he ran away, and Liam saw him and ran after him. “Guys, guys, guys. It’s Louis, let’s go!” Liam said. Zayn and Niall turned to see what’s going on and when they saw Louis was running for his life, they followed him outside. </p><p> </p><p>When they got outside, Liam gripped Louis’s shoulder to steady him. “Louis, breathe please, in and out. We got you, mate” Zayn says. They were still a bit tipsy but they held Louis to get him home. Niall held his right arm while Liam held his left. Liam was sober, so he didn’t have any trouble with it, but Niall needed Zayn to guide him.</p><p> </p><p>Louis gets up the next day with a terrible headache. The only thing he remembers is that he got harassed, he drank his head off, and that he had fun at least until it ended badly. He looked at the time and it was 7:30 am. Art Class was going to start so soon. He rushed to change clothes and normal daily stuff. He was absolutely losing his mind as he runs up to the building. A bunch of students was looking at him weirdly ‘cause of how red he was. It wasn’t an easy task to run off while his bag was heavy with his stuff. He was nearing the classroom and sees that there were barely any students in the hallways, they must have been in the room already. He was panting and tried to catch his breath before he entered. He sees that there weren’t any students inside. It was empty. He looked at his schedule and he saw that he didn’t have Art today, and his next class isn’t for another hour. “Dumb fuck,” he mumbles to himself as he bangs his head onto some lockers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>withaccompanyingMore (Definitions, Synonyms, Translation)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted the lads to bond for a moment before I get to Louis and Harry. It was stressful to think about what kind of character Harry was going to be in this fic but I think I’ve got something in mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hello, I’m back. It seems like forever since I’ve updated but I think it’s only been less than 4 days but enjoy :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after the incident that happened at the bar, he found himself in front of the bakery they go to every day. He wasn’t there to eat. He was there to apply for a job. Louis wanted to apply there since he likes the place and the pastries are appetizing. Asking if there was an opening spot last Friday for the bakery, it seemed they needed more help with serving delicacies. </p><p> </p><p>The past week wasn’t that exciting. He just tuned out the teachers while looking at something random in the classroom. It was a rare occasion to be called by the teachers.</p><p>So when he was called, he just gives vague answers for them to interpret themselves. Liam was playing the guitar for him every night they go home except for one time. He went to go out with Zayn to play for him instead. They still go to the bakery after class, ordering food and drinks. Their conversations were filled with nothing and everything at the same time. It was easy to get to know each other. They didn’t hold anything back. Like the time that he found out Niall was extra Irish when he’s wasted or the fact that Zayn sleep talks and murmurs explicit stuff when he does. He also found out that Liam sings like an angel when they were jamming in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing crazy has happened between him and Harry. Harry just gives him stares, but other than that, there was nothing. They haven’t talked since their last exchange in the field. He hopes he hasn’t scared the guy off by staring at his notebook. There was a low chance of him being his friend since he didn’t actually have any at the time being but he was still hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>As he was entering the bakery, the mouthwatering smell of bread welcomed him in. “My dear boy, come in, come in!” the bakery owner said. Her name was Cora. She was at least sixty years old, but still shows the brightest of smiles.” Hello Cora, I wanted to ask if I can get an update on my employment if that’s alright? ” He says politely, “Of course, darling. Just sit down over there and we can talk about it over a cup of tea”</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting by the counter. “We checked your application and all we can say is that you’re hired!” she says joyfully, “ And well, we can also use some extra hands here.” she continued. Louis had his mouth agape, slightly. “Wow, ok, alright,” he says beaming. “ You’ll start Monday, I see you all the time anyway,” she said. “Can I stay here for a while?” he asked. “It won’t be a problem, hun” she left him sitting as she stood up and went behind the counter. He still had classes for the day hasn’t ended yet, he just went there while it was vacant. But he wanted to stay for a while. He was staring outside and saw Harry’s house again, the forget-me-nots were blooming as it always did. He wanted to go there and get a closer look, but that would be weird. He looked at his watch and realized that his next class was going to start in 15 minutes. He had to go immediately. “Hey, Cora, sorry, but I have to go,” he said </p><p> </p><p>The day was done and they all agreed to go down at the bakery. Niall had other plans when they got there "Zayn, should we paint another mural. There's a spot by the block that we can paint on. Louis and Liam can join us! " He said. Zayn looked at Louis and Liam then to Niall. "Are you guys ok if you tag along?" he asked. It wouldn't be bad to join them since he had fun when they painted on that wall.</p><p><br/>"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to see what you guys do," Liam said. "Then it's settled, we go painting and eat afterwards" Louis then says.</p><p><br/>"What are you guys going to paint?" Liam asked. "Since we're painting beside a studio, maybe anything related to music would work," Zayn answered as he drew a swirling staff on the wall. Louis then painted 3D notes on them while Niall was working on the music sheets. The background of the painting was purple as the staff was light orange. Zayn was painting the top-corner of the wall so he was on his tiptoes when he accidentally trapped and sprayed Liam's hair with paint "OH MY GOD LIAM! I'm so sorry, " he said as he rushed to take off his shirt and swipe it into Liam's hair to get the paint off. Zayn was completely shirtless so Liam stilled while Zayn was taking the paint off his hair. Niall and Louis didn't even look at them, they were just finishing up the painting while the other pair was being domestic without even realizing it.<br/><br/></p><p>When the paint was no longer there, Zayn stepped back to get a final look at Liam. "All done, sorry," he said as he ducked his head down. Niall and Louis were just staring at them since they already finished the mural while the other couple, well not a couple, was being sweet. “Oh- you guys are done? That was quick holy shit,” Zayn says “Nah, mate. You just took your time while taking that paint off,” Louis replied. It wasn’t helpful that they were all hungry. “Let’s get something to eat,” Liam said while he was picking up some spray paint to clean up. They went to put the paint behind some boxes that were hidden so no one finds them.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the bakery was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. Liam was walking beside Louis, while Louis was by Zayn then Niall was at his other side. The sky was clear, but it was still cold. A puff of wind passed them and it immediately startled Louis since he really does get cold easily. The others looked at him weirdly and laughed  “Really? Louis that was just a quick pass of the wind, that was hilarious. You should’ve seen the look on your face” Liam said “There’s nothing wrong with that, mate” Niall stated. “He’s right, we were just surprised, that’s all. Never took you for a guy who gets cold easily” Zayn says. “Yeah, when the AC is turned up too high, I think I’m going to die of hypothermia,” he says chuckling</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, what should we get?” Liam asked them. “I’ll just get tea and some tarts. How about you guys?” Louis replied “I’ll get the same thing as you, sounds delicious,” Niall said  “Me too!” both Zayn and Liam replied at the same time. When Niall was ordering their food, they sat at their normal spot, the one by the window. “School sucks so bad, I go to school to learn stuff that I’ll be able to use in my everyday life, but no what the fuck am I supposed to do with the Pythagorean theorem?” Zayn complained “I don’t know, whatever. The only class that I enjoy is the Art Class, at least I get to learn stuff I can use in my art” he added</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s our food, it smells fucking amazing,” Niall said while putting the tray onto the table. “It does, and the tea is no sugar and no milk, right?” Louis asked “Yep,” the blond one said. All of them were eating silently, too tired to say something but it’s nice. Even if comfortable silence is overrated, it doesn’t take away the fact that it’s pleasant. Louis hasn’t finished his food when he said "We have to go, Liam, it's getting late. I don't wanna be late for school again" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow, Zayn"</p><p> </p><p>"AND ME NIALL, WHY DO YOU KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT ME"</p><p> </p><p>"Oops, bye Niall"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they were exciting the bakery, he saw Harry walking into his house. He didn't see his face, but that's definitely him from his tall figure and broad shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was Monday when Louis had his first shift in the bakery. There were a lot of people ordering coffee, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He was the cashier so he was greeted by zombie-like customers who looked like they haven't slept in a decade. Some kept their voices loud and others were just annoyed for whatever reason. Other than that, the morning was okay. He didn't get irritated from all of those people trying to ruin his day. It was just the smell of the bakery that kept him relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>There were only a couple of people left in the bakery since the rush hour is finally done. It was between 6-7 am where most of the people are trying to go to work early. He had 30 more minutes before he can leave for school when Harry entered the bakery. "Hi, I think I'd have tea and an English muffin today," he says, not looking at him. "That'll be 6 pounds," he says. Harry's eyes looked up, probably because he didn't recognize Louis's voice. "Oh, Louis, I didn't know you worked here," he said while he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, it’s my first day here,” he answered. It does make sense that Harry goes here for breakfast since he just lived across the street and the fact that the pastries here are delicious. “ I guess I’ll see you more, I go here every day,” “Yeah, that’s alright. So, here’s your food,” he says as he reached out to give his food. “Thank you,” Harry said. He sat at one of the spots in the bakery when Louis asked him “Hey, do you want to go to school together. Like, my shift is ending and we have the same first same class, I thought that would make sense. You know what, never mind” I mean, it would make sense, but he didn’t want to look desperate. He just wanted to make new friends, that’s all. He turned around so he couldn’t see Harry’s reaction until he said “Sure, we have 45 more minutes until class so I’m just going to eat my breakfast, then we can go,” That had to be the most words that Harry had ever said to him. “Ok, yeah ok” he didn’t know what else to say. Time passed by real slow that he had to distract himself to not look at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>The thing is, that he can’t stop staring. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous that day, he does every day, but today, he just has this shine on him. It was either the fact that Harry was wearing a see-through blouse or because he wore a headscarf that looked too big for his hair. Some information that he got from staring is that Harry eats tongue first and that he scrunches his nose when he drinks his tea ‘cause it’s too hot. He shouldn’t be endeared by it, but he is. When his shift was finally done, he fixed his clothes and walked in front of the counter. He looked at Harry and saw him reading on his phone. “Hey, Harry, we can go now,” he says, “Okay,” is the only thing he says. When they were walking out of the bakery, Louis went first then Harry second. </p><p> </p><p>“The other day I heard you reciting some star names, I think it’s cool,” Louis said, breaking their silence. “Yeah? I forgot 2 remember? I heard you mention those,” Harry asked. “I don’t blame you for forgetting them, there was a lot” Louis reassured him. “Do you think it’s weird? Like memorizing random names of stars” Harry says while stopping and looking at him</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> “No, not really, just proves if you like something, you can always remember it,”  Louis said as he looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>They went inside and saw a few of their classmates already there. They were looking at them weirdly but he just shrugged. Zayn was staring at them strangely and he doesn’t know why. He sat beside him and asked, “Mate, why the fuck did you two come here at the same time?” “I mean, he went to the bakery to eat and offered to go to school together and he agreed.  Not a big deal” Louis answered simply. “You do know why they’re looking at you guys weirdly? Remember he hasn’t made any friends here so yeah, just a bit surprised that you guys went here together” Zayn implied. </p><p> </p><p>For this month’s project, they were going to partner up to make a huge poster. Whatever you like, but both of the people who are partnered up to have to agree to it, not just one. It doesn’t sound too hard since he was getting used to painting big stuff because of painting murals with Niall a Zayn. He knows they’re both going to ace this project. Zayn was paired with someone named Calum Hood and Niall was paired with Michael Clifford. They were also pretty decent in painting so yes, they’re definitely gonna do good. He was waiting for the teacher to pair him up. There were only 6 students who weren’t paired yet when the teacher called his name “Mr Tomlinson you are being paired up with….. Mr Harry Styles” he almost broke his neck to turn around to look at what his reaction was, he saw him wide-eyed, but other than that he was chill. “Yeah, alright,” it looks like they’re going to see each other more often than expected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won’t be able to update quickly from now on ‘cause of school, but I’ll try to update once a week. I have lots of things planned for my first fic so yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there, here, have a rushed chapter since I was busy the whole week. School sucks, that’s all :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn’t be that scared to be paired up with Harry. He’s not even scary or intimidating. He’s just secretive, but Louis doesn’t like that very much. There’s nothing wrong to keep secrets for yourself, it’s just the fact that Harry has never had any friends that made him uneasy. He was hoping to be the first one, but it’s unlikely. “Louis, do you mind if Michael and Calum join us later for lunch. We want to discuss some things for the project,” Zayn asked him. “Nah, it’s alright, Zayn. I think I’ll have a little problem with mine” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be ok, Louis,” he says even if there weren’t any signs of sincerity, all he picked up from it was worrisome. In all honesty, Louis just wanted to do good in the project since it was the only class he was decent at. </p><p> </p><p>The clock struck noon and all of the students crowded the cafeteria. Louis got pushed around like he was every time it was lunch. He couldn’t find Zayn, Niall or Liam while he was in line, but he knows they’ll be at their usual seats. Walking to <em> their </em> table, he saw that Zayn and Niall’s partners are already there. “Louis, you can sit beside Michael. We’re just going to talk about the project if that’s alright?” Zayn says, looking at him. “It’s fine,” sitting beside the guy named Michael. While the others were talking about their projects, he was thinking about what to do with his. Maybe they can draw a waterfall or a forest. It didn’t help that his partner wasn’t even talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>He ate his lunch silently when saw Harry entering the cafeteria. “HARRY!” he yells. It wasn’t that noticeable since the place was swarming with chattering students, but it was good that Harry turned around. He waved his hand and pointed at the space beside him. Harry mouthed “Me?”  his eyebrows furrowed. All he did was nod and showed a smile. It felt like forever when Harry finally reached their table. He sat down, not looking at any of them. He had his head ducked down while looking at his food. “I wanted to talk about the project,” Louis looked at him as he spoke. “What should we do?” Harry was still not looking or speaking. Louis then mindlessly put his harm on his shoulder and said: “You don’t have to be shy, we’re going to work together, yeah?” then finally Harry looked up at him “Ey, I’m not shy,”  he says. </p><p> </p><p>“ You are, too” Louis squeezed his shoulder. “I’m not, anyway, maybe we can paint a cottage, house or a snowy forest, I don’t know,” he says. “T-that’s a good, yeah,” Louis replied. He wanted to suggest a night sky, but before he could speak “We can also draw stars you know,” Harry says having his head tilted. “I mean, we can’t just draw random stars, can we?” Louis fake chuckles to try and prove a point. “Maybe, constellations, like the ones that you painted the 2nd day of school,” Harry stared at him after he spoke and said, “How did you know that I painted constellations?” he was clearly confused, Louis wanted to say that <em> ‘so, I maybe have a soft spot for people that like astrology like me’ </em>but settled with “Saw it while exiting the class that day, thought it was cool,” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I guess,” Harry said, not looking back at him</p><p> </p><p>“So, what constellation should draw, from what I know, there are 88,” Louis says not taking his eyes off his partner.</p><p> </p><p>“Gemini, The Twins,” Harry says, too quickly</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Is that your sign?” Louis nudges his arm</p><p> </p><p>“No, I thought it would be a good idea. If you saw my painting, I made them into humans. Gemini has two people, we can draw each one,” he says as if it was some kind of common knowledge.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh- that’s good. I thought we could do Hydra since it’s the biggest one. When can we make it, though?” That was something he needed to know immediately. Maybe his and Liam’s place? At the park, he hates people looking at what he does so that’s not going to happen. He’s not sure, but he doesn’t want a place that’s going to be crowded. </p><p> </p><p>“Saturday, if that’s alright,” he answered his question considering Harry wasn’t talking.</p><p> </p><p>“At my place,” Harry then said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Louis was stunned, why? “It’s quiet, I leave alone, so, no flatmate to bother. I have a place where I usually paint, it’ll be nice,” is the only thing Harry said before walking off.  Nice? NICE? Alright, whatever he says.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The day passes like a blur. He didn't have any classes with any of the other boys. It was a pain in the arse to not have anyone to talk to during literature. It would've helped if he tried to make friends, but he was too caught up on what he was going to do on Saturday. The bell then rang, Louis sped out of the room as if it was nobody's business.</p><p> </p><p>He would never not be infatuated with the welcoming smell of the bakery. The guys weren't there yet, so he just patiently sat at their table. He checked the time and it was half-past 3 and the others should be there any minute. Harry was on his way to his house, but Louis yelled "Oi, Harry, join us," "Us? Are you seeing things? You're the only person there, Louis," he answered, receiving a fake smile from the person in the bakery. "Yeah, I know, the others will be here soon," "Then, come get me," Harry says with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean to come to get you?" Louis has his brows furrowed. "I meant, you come here and get me," tilting his head to the right. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Louis stood up and checked if there were any passing vehicles. When he saw there weren't any, he ran and grabbed Harry's arm "Join <em> us </em> for a treat," Harry said nothing and just nodded following him into the bakery. It wasn't awkward. It was just weird, there wasn't any tension. God knows comfortable silence is overrated, but he still loved it. “Bring a mask on Saturday,” Harry said out of nowhere. “I only have one at home, bring one. You’ll need it,” he added. They were going to paint for a long time and he does need a mask. “Alright,” he can ask Zayn if he has some since the man’s life revolves around art after all. </p><p> </p><p>Liam and the others joined them after a few minutes of waiting. Zayn widened his eyes when he saw Harry when they got into the bakery. He forgot to tell them that he was planning to ask Harry to join them today, that’s his fault. “Lads, what do you want?” Louis says, pointing at the pastries. “My treat, I’m feeling generous today,” he smiled. “I’ll have an English Muffin,” Niall and Harry said at the same time. “You like that, too?” Niall asked, “Of course, it’s the best pastry they have here. It’s fucking delicious,” Harry’s face lit up. Louis felt a pang of jealousy go through him, <em> I want to make his face light up like that </em>he thought while slightly pouting. Liam and Zayn just got Bagels and he got pretzels. As he said, Louis did pay the bill. Louis sat beside Harry and Liam and Zayn and Niall sat next to each other. They got their food and Niall immediately dove into his. Louis and Liam just sat and ate while Zayn was on his phone while eating. Harry, on the other hand, was eating painfully slow, little bites here and there. Maybe he wants to savour it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a surprise when Niall stood up and said “Lads, I’m sorry, but I have to go,” “Wait, why?” they all asked. “The owner of the bakery asked if I can make new paintings for the shop. They said something that would fit Autumn,”  Niall explained. “Alright then, I’m going to join you. I’ve finished my food anyway,” then there were only 3 of them left.”Lou, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow? ” Liam asked. “Hmm, I’m up for waffles. We have a waffle-maker, right?” Louis answered while scrunching his nose. It was getting dark out, so, the street lights were all lit up. “Why do you ask?” Louis adds. “Well, I wanted to make a delicious breakfast tomorrow,” Liam shrugged as he continues to eat. “Are you sure you’re not doing that so you can give Zayn some?” Louis teases him while he snickered. “Liam has a crush on Zayn?” Harry then asks him. “Yep, since the first day,” he answered. Liam wasn’t denying anything. He’s owning it if he’s being honest. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the studio, we painted on the other day?” Liam interrupted them. “Yeah, the one where Zaynie took off his shirt and took the paint off your hair,” Louis nudges him chuckling. Harry looked at them with wide eyes, “Yeah, I guess. During music class, the owner of the studio came up to me and said I can go there and like record stuff if I want. He heard me play that day,” Liam says grinning. “OH MY GOD, Liam that’s amazing,”  Louis says half shouting. “I know right, and I wanted to ask if you two wanted to join me there today,” Liam looked like an adorable baby puppy that moment, how the fuck was he going to say no. “Of course, I’d love to,” he says throwing his arms around. “I’m sorry, I have to go. You guys enjoy,” and he left to go to his house. Louis wanted to ask why. It was getting dark outside so maybe he had to go home for homework.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the studio as soon as they finished their food. “Hey, your guitar is already here,” Louis said. “Yeah, I brought it here before I went to the first period,” he says as he grabbed the guitar by its strap and put it around his body to hold the guitar. “What song are you going to do?” Louis asks. “I want to break free, iconic coming out song if you ask me,” Liam said as he starts playing the guitar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to break free </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to break free </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to break free from your lies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're so self satisfied I don't need you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've got to break free </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God knows, God knows I want to break free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've fallen in love </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've fallen in love for the first time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And this time I know it's for real </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've fallen in love, yeah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> God knows, God knows I've fallen in love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's strange but it's true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can't get over the way you love me like you do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I have to be sure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I walk out that door </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh how I want to be free, Baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh how I want to be free, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh how I want to break free. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice wasn’t as raspy as Freddie Mercury’s, but he’d be lying if he said Liam didn’t sound amazing. “Liam, that was brilliant. I swear you can make it as a fucking Rockstar if you wanted to,” Louis said, taking up all of Liam’s space by hugging him. “Nah, it’ll be too stressful I’m sure, I’m happy singing for my friends,” Liam answered while packing up. “Why do you think Harry didn’t join us?” Liam asked him. “I don’t know, I want to be his friend though,” Louis answered him with a slight pout. “Good luck with that. I don’t mean it sarcastically, I really hope you two will become friends. If not, maybe it’s for the better,”</p><p> </p><p>It won’t stop him from trying though, not one bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave comments, please. Also, the next chapter, it’s going to be just Louis and Harry. It will be longer than the usual so I hope you stick for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol hi, this is so rushed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heat overpowering his body is what made him wake up Friday morning. The sun was shining brightly. He looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late for the first period if he doesn’t get up immediately. He rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. The water temperature was just right, so he quickly washed his body and hair. The shampoo smelled like apples, Louis didn’t mind. It made his hair smell fresh and relaxing. Trying to get dressed while almost every single part of your body is drenched with water is much more frustrating than it’s supposed to be especially when you’re running late. He sees Liam in the dining area and there were waffles on the table. “Louis, here have some. Bring one for Zayn, yeah?” Liam pouted. He can’t say no to that, so he grabbed the container and shoved it in his bag. “Thank you, Li. I’m sure he’s gonna love it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cold when he got outside of the dorm. The sun was covered with thick, grey, clouds. The atmosphere was breezy and it felt like it was going to rain. Louis bolted to the hallways and found himself on the floor when he bumps into a figure. He looks up and sees Harry looking down at him. “Sorry,” he says, trying to get up. “C’mere,” Harry offered his hand to him. Who was he to decline? So he reached up to hold his arm. He held tightly as Harry tried to help him get up. He could feel Harry’s pulse and it was beating rapidly. He was probably nervous about being late to class. Louis doesn’t even think if he’ll ever be the cause of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate, we’re going to be late. Let’s go,” Louis says, meeting the other’s eyes. “Y-yeah, right,” Harry answers as they pass the hallways. He realizes he was still holding Harry’s arm so he let go as fast as he could. Harry doesn’t seem bothered by it so they just went their way to the classroom. With only 2 minutes to spare, they went in and saw almost everyone was there. Harry headed to his seat while Louis approached Zayn. “Hey, Zayn. Liam said to bring this to you,” he says giving the container. Zayn opens it and sees golden-brown waffles. “How the hell can I pay him back. He gives me this delicious food and I just sit here and give nothing in return,” he pouts. “It’s not my place to say anything, but I’ll say go on a date with him,” Louis shrugs. He can see how Zayn looks at Liam. It was full of fondness, it was like Liam hung the moon and stars. Zayn coughs and says “Huh- what?” “Zayn, I know you at least have a crush on the lad,” Zayn blushed as the other one finished his sentence. "I mean, yeah I kind of do. I thought he was just being friendly," he says shyly. "Trust me, he's too shy to make a move," he pats Zayn's shoulder, "Maybe I will, later at the bakery. I'll try and ask him out," he smiles continuing to eat the waffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks up to his seat and sees a sticky note. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow at 9 am, don’t be late </span>
  </em>
  <span>it reads. There was only one person he had plans with tomorrow. Harry. He turned around and saw him smirking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>9 AM?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mouths having his eyes wide. Harry just answered with a nod and continued to look forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand anything since he was just looking out the window. He was taken by surprise when the class was running out of the classroom. He was the only person left so he ran outside and stepped on something small, like a  pebble. He reached for it and saw that it was a necklace. It was a golden compass rose pointing north. It was absolutely stunning, but he didn’t know who it belonged to. He was going to enter the classroom and give it to the teacher and say he found something, but he saw no one in there. He put it in his pocket and ran to the 2nd period.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers that the other guys weren’t going to be there. Zayn and Niall were on their way to make more paintings, they even invited him, but he wasn’t in the mood for painting today. He’s going to save his energy for tomorrow. Liam on the other hand is practising his guitar skills at the dorm. Louis might as well ask for his autograph, he knows that he’s going to make it big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds himself entering the bakery to relieve some tiredness. He sees Harry having some of his usual English Muffin and tea. Louis didn’t mind him at first and just bought himself bagels, but Harry did look lonely so he sat beside him. “Hi, Harry,” he starts “Why do we have to start at 9 a.m.? I mean, we can always do it after lunch,” he says before munching on his bagel. “Look, we can finish it a lot faster if we do it earlier,” Harry answers looking at him. “Fine, but I’ll go there wearing sweats and Vans, that’s it,” Louis raises his eyebrows “If that’s what you want, then alright,” Harry says standing up. “I’m gonna head home, you better be there tomorrow 9 a.m. sharp,” he adds heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was eight o’clock in the morning when Liam decided to bang his surprisingly strong hands on his door to wake him up. “Louis, wake up will you,” he says as he kept knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door. He was still in his PJs, but he didn’t care. “What the fuck, mate,” Louis snapped, “Ok, I’m sorry, but Zayn is coming over here,” Liam says biting his bottom lip. “Why the fuck would Zayn be here this early,” he says dumbfoundedly “First of all, fuck you for telling him I like him. Second, he asked me out yesterday and we had dinner and Ummm…” he trailed off, but then said “We went back here and…. Things got pretty heated,” Liam looked down on the ground. “Mate, so you’re saying, you fucked and you’re doing it again, so that’s why you’re trying to get me out of here,” Louis says pointing a finger at him, “Umm, yeah,” he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I thought he was with Niall yesterday,” Louis asks, “I thought that too. But, he knocked on the door while I was playing and asked if I wanna get dinner with him,” he explained meddling with his shirt. “Where was I when all of this happened?” he put his hand on his waist. “I think you were in the bakery. You smelled like pastries when you got back here,” Liam says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m just changing into my sweats,” he says closing the door. “Aren’t you going to do your project with Harry today? Why on Earth would you wear sweats,” “Just because, I wanna be comfortable when painting,” he answers, “You’re going to be more prone to being splashed by pain, you idiot,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just wanted to wear something comfortable, but Liam was right. He picked up one of his shorts and a black tank top. He put them on including his Vans. He grabbed some cereal and ate it as fast as he can ‘cause Liam was staring him with daggers. He can’t believe they hooked up on their first date.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was walking to Harry's house, he saw him watering his forget-me-nots. He looked gorgeous with his long hair by his shoulders. He reached down in his bag and saw that he tucked the necklace in the pocket of it. He wonders if he’ll ever find the owner. Louis reached his house and saw Harry there waiting for him. “Hi, Louis,” he says. “Heya there, Harry” approaching him. “C’mon, let’s go in,” Harry says grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to wear sweatpants?” Harry says when they get into the living room. “Well, my roommate told me that I’ll be more prone to getting paint if I wear sweatpants,” he explained, tugging the hem of his shirt to emphasize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start painting,” Louis says, “Oh- yeah, wait, can I tell you something,” Harry says before picking up a spray can. “I don’t want to come off as too strong, but I just really wanted to make friends, and like I know you also like astrology and-” he didn’t get to finish when Louis held his arm, “I’ll gladly be your friend, Harry,” he says while Harry shyly smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lead them to his backyard and it was huge. A huge canvas on the grass and a tree shading down at them. “I mostly paint here so I don’t suffocate,” Harry says clutching one of the spray cans. “Wow, this is...this is amazing,” he says sitting on the grass. Louis picked up a black spray can and started drawing lines on the canvas. Harry then joined him by picking up a white pencil and started drawing after the paint dried. Harry sat down to start drawing while Louis was looking at him fondly. He knew that he doesn’t only see Harry as a friend since the day that he corrected him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bent down to look at what Harry had drawn and saw a sketch of two people connecting the Gemini Constellation. Louis being his clumsy self accidentally fell and hit his body on the side of the canvas laying down on the ground. “Louis, are you okay?!” Harry dropped the pencil and rushed to him. “Yeah, I’m alright, just a small cut,” Louis felt a small wound on the side of his cheek probably from the rough grass. “I’m going back in to clean it,” he says leaving him. He entered the house and rummaged around his bag to find a towel and rushed to the nearest sink to make it damp. Cleaning it up was easy even if it did sting a little bit. He went back to the living room to pick up his bag and then he saw the necklace again and decided to wear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was very pretty after all</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to the garden and saw Harry writing in his notebook. He sat beside him and asked, “What  do you write in there?” “Well, now, I just wrote that I made my first friend here,” Harry said smiling “Umm.. I don’t wanna come off as insensitive, but why don’t you have any friends?” he sees Harry swallow and he thought he did something horrible until Harry said, “People back in our old town thought that I was weird and all that, so I was afraid to talk to people,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean weird?” Louis was confused. Harry was an amazing person to sit and admire his beauty. “Like, my long hair, they think that’s too girly. They used to tease me about my bunny teeth and all that stuff,” Harry ducked his head down. He looked so small and all Louis wanted to wrap him up in a blanket. He put his arm around him and pulled Harry in a hug. He tucked a part of Harry’s hair at the back of his hair, “Hey, I think you’re very pretty,” he says “Pretty? You think I’m pretty?” Harry looked up at him. “Yeah, of course, you’re very pretty,” Harry’s eyes lit up. They fucking lit up. “C’mere let’s finish the painting,” Louis says pulling the other lad up. Louis continued to finish the sketch and Harry put up some finishing touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they finished it, it looked absolutely </span>
  <a href="https://www.crystalinks.com/geminirb.jpg">
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </a>
  <span>. They connected the stars and drew two people and one of them was holding an arrow. They labelled it as Gemini. Obviously. They didn’t have time to eat lunch so they were very hungry. “I’m so fucking hungry,” Louis said. “I can cook for us,” Harry said looking at him, his eyes falling on the necklace “Where did you get the necklace,” he asked “I found it the other day outside the Art classroom,” he explained pulling the necklace lightly. “I have a necklace that looks exactly like that, I lost it though,” Harry pouted, “Then, maybe this is yours then,” Louis took off the necklace and approached Harry and put the necklace on him instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, it looks amazing on you,” he says smiling. “Thank you, Louis,” he says pulling Louis by the arm to enter the house. Harry went to the kitchen to prepare them for dinner. It took a whole day to finish the painting, but it was worth it. He cooked them some steak with vegetables on the side. Louis took a bite and said “What in the world have I’ve been eating if this is food. Harry, this is amazing,” ‘You think so?” he says dumbfounded “Yeah, you don’t need to doubt yourself, ok?” he says reaching for Harry’s head as he leaned into Louis’ touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever dated someone?” Louis seemed to find himself asking. “No, not really. But, I did have a crush a few years ago. He was a boy in our town, I only met him once, but he gave me that cliche butterfly feeling,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, where did you live?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lived in Doncaster the year that I met him.  We moved here the month after so I didn’t get to see him again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m from Doncaster,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can tell. The accent gave it away,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- yeah, the good ol’ Donny accent,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where did you meet him, like, the guy?” he continued. “Well, I met him in the park. It was night time, so I don’t think he saw my face, but I did see his. I was going around since it was the day that I got to see Aquarius for the first time. I go up to him and see him laying down on the ground. I don’t think he knew what stars he was looking at by the wary he watches the stars, but I showed him Pisces, I think. That it looked like a ball with a string attached to it,” he explained eating his food</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I know who that person was,” Louis said, “I think….. I think it was me,” he continued. Harry only chuckled, but when he looked at Louis, he seemed honest so his eyebrows furrowed. “The person who showed me Pisces was the reason I got into astrology,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s crazy….wow,” Harry says finishing off the vegetables. “So, you had a crush on me, huh,” Louis teases him. “I guess, yeah. I think until now, I still do,” Harry looked down at his lap. “What?” the other one said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, look at you. You’re gorgeous. Your hedgehog-like hair, beautifully tanned skin and those extra, extra blue eyes,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis stood up and crouched beside him and gave him a peck, “I think I like you, too” he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>beautiful delighting the senses or exciting intellectual or emotional admiration More (Definitions, Synonyms, Translation) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry is this is story seems incomplete but I swear I have another idea for a fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>